


Turnabout is fair play

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Shipmaster Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Coda for 10.5 Fanfiction, F/M, Spoilers for 10.5 Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices Sam has been acting funny after their case in Missouri, and decides to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is fair play

Dean stared at his brother with the practiced ease of a hunter. Something strange was going on with Sam. He’d been weird… well… weirder than normal ever since they’d returned from Michigan. He’d been locking himself in his room with his laptop more and more often, and sometimes when he came out, he looked as if he’d been crying. 

At first, Dean thought Sam had just discovered a new porn website. After all, it had been awhile since his little brother had gotten laid, or at least he thought it was, but there was no way Sam could be jerking off so much without some serious chafing or an increasingly massive right forearm. It had to be something else.

Ultimately, he cracked. 

“Dude, what's up with you?” he asked finally, leaning back on his chair as Sam was crossing the room. 

“Nothing's up with me,” his brother answered, carrying his laptop under his arm.

“Then why are you acting funny?”

“I'm not acting “funny”, Dean,” Sam responded testily, using air quotes. 

“Locking yourself in your room, red puffy eyes like you've been crying, and you've been staring at me and Cas a lot,” Dean replied. 

He'd been catching Sam watching him and the angel more closely than ever. Normally, when Sam would notice the two lovers staring at each other, he would just huff uncomfortably and remove himself from their general vicinity. But recently, he would just stare, a knowing smirk curling his lips. 

“Have not,” Sam mumbled, looking uneasy. 

“Have too, dude. What's up?” 

Sam looked down, and Dean could have sworn he was blushing. When he started speaking again, it was so quiet that he almost didn't hear him.

“You know the case in Missouri?” Dean nodded. “Destiel, the brother's thing... well, I've been doing a little... er... research.” 

It was Dean's turn to turn red now. 

“Yeah, I remember.” Boy did he remember, how could he forget that weirdness. Schoolgirls running around dressed as him, smooching another school girl dressed as a certain blue-eyed angel Dean may or may not have already had… thoughts about. It had been a very long, uncomfortable ride back home. 

“But why? That strangeness not enough for you?” Dean wiggled in his seat a bit, carefully meeting his brother's eyes.

“I was curious, okay? Aren't you?” Sam asked, watching his every move.

“No,” he replied, a little too quickly. 

“Dean…” 

“Okay, maybe a little,” he admitted hesitantly. “But not enough to go looking for it.” 

“Uh-huh,” Sam added, the look on his face clearly showing his disbelief. 

“What?” 

Sam didn't respond as he took his laptop and went back to his room, laughing under his breath.

~~~~~~~~

 

Dean could still hear Sam laughing in his head as he popped open his own computer. That bitch knew exactly what he was doing, planting the idea in Dean's head. It wouldn't leave him alone. The curiosity was killing him now, damn it, and it was all Sam's fault. 

He didn't even know where to start, he barely knew how to use the stupid contraption. Sam had insisted on him getting his own computer after the thirtieth or so time he had accidentally put a virus on Sam's while downloading porn.

Dean finally settled on the Google thing Sam had taught him about once, and was immediately blown away by the amount of results he got. After the musical, he'd been under the impression the books had a small following, but it was nothing like the response he was seeing. 

There were pages on pages of fan fiction and fanart, and the more Dean looked, the more bogged down he got. Some of the stuff was beyond outlandish, he, Cas and everyone else they knew re-imagined as highschool students, coffee shop owners and whatever Alphas and Omegas were. 

 

In short order, Dean knew exactly what Sam meant. He read like a fiend, page after page, story after story, more than he’d ever read in his life. 

Dean began by browsing other “ships”, leaving Destiel for last. Most of them were… intriguing, to say the least. He actually enjoyed laughing at the ones centered on Sam, storing much of it in his head for comebacks later on. Until he got to Sabriel, that is.

He wasn’t sure what irked him more about it, the fact that he hated that winged dick or the fact that he’d seen the way Sam looked at him. Even though Gabriel had taken one for the team, anything related to the golden-eyed archangel left a bad taste in the hunter’s mouth, especially his attempts to seduce Sam. 

Hesitantly, he finally took a peek at Destiel. He skimmed the fics lightly, trying to find something to ease himself into the ship, like sticking his toe in the pool to check if it was warm. He started by reading a few short pieces, called ficlets or drabbles, he soon learned. The strangest thing about them, though, was it was as if some of the authors had been there, as if they knew them personally, as if they could read his mind. It was eerie. 

_‘This isn’t that bad…’_ he thought to himself. Honestly, he didn’t know what he’d been expecting. Very quickly he decided to dive head first into the longer stories, not knowing what he was in for. 

The very first one was an AU, an alternative universe story highly recommended by most people on the Supernatural message boards (not that he knew much about that…). It started slow, but picked up the tempo quickly, playing at his heartstrings like a violin. 

The first sex scene took him completely by surprise. It wasn’t that he didn’t think there would eventually be sex, just not so graphically depicted. He could practically see it in his mind, could hear the needy little whimpers that escaped Cas’ mouth, the slap of skin on skin. The hunter had to stop several times to control himself. 

_‘This is your best friend,’_ he admonished himself, breathing heavily. He could feel the warmth pooling just south of his navel, his half-hard cock straining against the zipper of his worn old jeans. 

_‘Doesn’t stop you from looking,’_ his subconscious put in, and it was right. He had been looking at Cas as more than a friend for some time now, but was just too afraid to admit it. He read on, trying to ignore the pinches and pricks of traitorous arousal spiking through his body.

Dean finished the story, wiping his eyes frantically with the sleeve of his flannel. Sam must be cutting onions in the next room, very large onions, he reasoned, opening the next story on his browser. 

He was reading a particularly explicit scene when he felt someone breathing on his neck. Normally, he would have heard anyone creeping up on him, but he’d been so absorbed in what he was reading he hadn’t even noticed. 

Much to his embarrassment, it was the very angel he’d been fantasizing about, right there in the flesh.

“H-hey Cas,” he stuttered, slamming his laptop shut with a loud snap. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied in his normal tone, cocking his head to one side. “What are you doing?” 

“N-nothing,” the hunter muttered, pushing the laptop even farther behind him, praying to whatever deity would listen (at this point not many), that Cas hadn’t seen what he was reading. 

“You weren’t doing nothing, Dean,” the angel replied. “You were reading something.” He leaned in closer, only inches from Dean’s face. 

Going red and trying to hide his obvious erection, Dean stood up, grabbing his computer from the table in a swift if slightly erratic motion. 

“Uh- I need to go… to my room. B-Bye, Cas,” he stammered, knocking the chair over in his haste to get away. He left the angel gaping after him. 

He stumbled blindly to his room, too embarrassed and aroused to look where was going. It was only when he bumped into a warm body in the hall that he stopped.

“What the hell, dude?” Sam exclaimed, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Dean didn’t respond, just pushed past him to find the security of his own room, slamming the door behind him.

The hunter pressed his head against the cool wall, still gripping the laptop as if his life depended on it. He could hear Sam cackling loudly in the hallway, his laughter echoing. 

Son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to beng and LovelyPhase/bomarlowe for looking this over for me. I adore you both!


End file.
